Papa's Donuteria 2
Papa's Donuteria 2 is the sixth gameria that was created by JoelPalencia12. It was announced in October 2016. In it, the chefs are Chinatsu and Francis. Characters: * Albe (Tutorial) * Racho Pol (After tutorial) * Kimmy Dora * Oliver * Lilli * Blossom * Claudia * Isla * Chris * Mosia Pol (Time) * Andrei (Time) * Cinbara (Time) * Pinky (Time) * September (Time) * Passac Pol (Time) * Fowlwing (Time) * Shy (Time) * Caden (Time) * Cupid (Time) * Mason (Time) * Irona Pol (Time) * Maine (Time) * Hop (Time) * Cheddy (Time) * Christian (Time) * Zein (Time) * Sierra (Time) * Oggy (Time) * Oscar (Time) * Olympia (Time) * Amber (Time) * Jordan (Time) * Sheymon (Time) * Cara (Time) * Xavier (Time) * Yuan (Time) * Ann (Time) * Sofia (Time) * Rika (Time) * Charlie (Time) * Kristin (Time) * Andy (Time) * Alice (Time) * Yandel (Time) * Clobear (Time) * Ethan (Time) * Candy (Day 2) * Bryan (Rank 2) * Mandy (Rank 3) * Kassie (Rank 4) * Christian II (Rank 5) * Lolli Pop (Rank 6) * Mishee (Rank 7) * Logan (Rank 8) * Cris Jay (Rank 9) * Jason (Rank 10) * BBQ Fan (Rank 11) * Ava (Rank 12) * Trinity (Rank 13) * Barber Q. (Rank 14) * Brittany (Rank 15) * Savannah (Rank 16) * James (Rank 17) * Mallory (Rank 18) * Alicia (Rank 19) * Carol (Rank 20) * Cecille (Rank 21), Tomo (appears as a 3rd Customer) * Jackson (Rank 22) * Aiden (Rank 23) * Vincent (Rank 24) * Charlotte (Rank 25) * Deply (Rank 26) * Ryo (Rank 27) * Anna (Rank 28) * MJ (Rank 29) * Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) (Rank 30) * DJ Jose (Rank 31) * Wester (Rank 32) * Primrose (Rank 33) * Ginger (Matty0502) (Rank 34) * Meagan (Rank 35) * Aliah (Rank 36) * Jerome (Rank 37) * Aurora (Rank 38) * Sarah (Rank 39) * Lynn (Rank 40) * Freddy (Rank 41) * Burn (Rank 42) * Alyssa (Rank 43) * Mabeo (Rank 44) * Abdul (Rank 45) * Samantha (Rank 46) * Lucinda (Rank 47) * Monica (Rank 48) * Tex (Rank 49) * Ace (Rank 50) * Xazzmine (Rank 51) * Lucas (Rank 52) * Mike (Rank 53) * Bobby (Rank 54) * Isabelle (Rank 55) * Shawna (Rank 56) * Ida (Rank 57) * Jeff (Rank 58) * Derek (Rank 59) * Martha (Rank 60) * Lorenz (Rank 61) * Catherine (Rank 62) * Dai (Rank 63) * Jason Orlando (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Locals: * Cris Jay * Christian * Rika * Clobear * Lolli Pop * Catherine * Tomo * Jason Orlando * Dai Closers: * Nestor (Monday) * Ruby (Tuesday) * Miss Purple (Wednesday) * Joshua (Thursday) * Gerald (Friday) * Queeny (Saturday) * J.J. (Sunday) (Food Critic) * Ginger (Appears random) (Hater Celebrity) Chefs: * Chinatsu * Francis * The Custom Workers Holidays: * WindyWings Blewings - (Rank 6, Lolli Pop, Mishee, Logan, Cris Jay, Jason, Mosia Pol, Andrei, Cinbara, and Racho Pol) * Cinco de Mayo - (Rank 11, Pinky, September, Passac Pol, Albe, BBQ Fan, Ava, Trinity, Barber Q., and Brittany) * Summer Luau - (Rank 16, Savannah, James, Mallory, Alicia, Carol, Fowlwing, Shy, Caden, and Isla) * Starlight Jubilee - (Rank 21, Tomo, Cecille, Jackson, Aiden, Mason, Vincent, Charlotte, Irona Pol, and Maine) * Fishing Month - (Rank 26, Hop, Cheddy, Christian, Deply, Ryo, Anna, MJ, and Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria)) * Grōōvstock - (Rank 31, Zein, Sierra, Oggy, Kimmy Dora, DJ Jose, Wester, Primrose, Ginger (Matty0502), and Meagan) * Halloween - (Rank 36, Oscar, Olympia, Amber, Aliah, Jerome, Aurora, Sarah, Lynn, and Chris) * Thanksgiving - (Rank 41, Freddy, Jordan, Sheymon, Cara, Burn, Alyssa, Mabeo, and Abdul) * Christmas - (Rank 46, Lilli, Xavier, Yuan, Ann, Samantha, Lucinda, Monica, Tex, and Ace) * New Year - (Rank 51, Xazzmine, Oliver, Lucas, Mike, Bobby, Isabelle, Sofia, Rika, Cupid, and Charlie) * Valentine's Day - (Rank 56, Shawna, Ida, Jeff, Derek, Martha, Kristin, Andy, Alice, and Blossom) * St. Paddy's Day - (Rank 61, Lorenz, Catherine, Dai, Jason Orlando, Yandel, Clobear, Ethan, and Papa Lucci) Ingredients: Cutting Shapes: * Ring Shape Cutter (At Start) * Round Shape Cutter (At Start) * Long John Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Christian II) * French Cruller (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Charlotte) * Roll (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Ace) Doughs: * Regular Dough (At Start) * Chocolate Dough (At Start) * Red Velvet Dough (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Mishee) * Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Meagan) * Blueberry Dough (Unlocked on Rank 64 with Jason Orlando) Icings: * Chocolate Icing (At Start) * Sky Blue Icing (At Start) * Powdered Sugar (At Start) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Mandy) * Vanilla Icing (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Cris Jay) * Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Brittany) * Red Icing (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Charlotte) * Clear Glaze (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Lynn) * Orange Icing (Unlocked on Rank 65 with Papa Lucci) Sprinkles: * Rainbow Sprinkles (At Start) * Chocolate Chips (At Start) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Christian II) * Cosmic Coconut (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Carol) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked on Rank 29 with MJ) * Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked on Rank 34 with Ginger (Matty0502)) * Raspberry Bark (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Abdul) * Rock Candy (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Martha) Drizzles: * Vanilla Drizzle (At Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Bryan) * Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Jason) * Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Alicia) * Banana Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria)) * Huckleberry Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Mabeo) * Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 49 with Tex) * Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Martha) * Black Forest Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 64 with Jason Orlando) Fillings: * Boston Cream (At Start) * Strawberry Jelly (At Start) * Chocolate Filling (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Kassie) * Cookie Dough Filling (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Barber Q.) * Blueberry Custard (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Vincent) * Cranberry Filling (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Sarah) * Whipped Cream (Unlocked on Rank 54 with Bobby) * Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked on Rank 55 with Isabelle) * Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked on Rank 59 with Derek) Holiday Ingredients: WindyWings Blewings * Wave Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Lolli Pop) * Cotton Candy Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Glucose Powder (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Mishee) * Cloud Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 7) * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 8 with Logan) * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 8) Cinco de Mayo * Sombrero Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 11 with BBQ Fan!) * Dried Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Cocoa Chipotle Filling (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Ava) * Brown Frosting (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 12) * Sweet Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Trinity) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 13) Summer Luau * Seashell Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Savannah) * Lemon Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Yellow Icing (Unlocked on Rank 17 with James) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 17) * Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Mallory) * Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 18) Starlight Jubilee * Star Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Cecille) * Powsicle Drizzle Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Dark Blue Icing (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Jackson) * Jubilee Jelly (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 22) * Cherry Bomb Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Aiden) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 23) Fishing Month * Fish Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Deply) * Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Ryo) * Kiwi Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 27) * Shamrock Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Anna) * Cracker Biscuit Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 28) Grōōvstock * Guitar Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 31 with DJ Jose) * Mocha Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Chai Tea Icing (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Wester) * Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 32) * Blackberry Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Primrose) * Crushed Banana (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 33) Halloween * Skull Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Aliah) * Orange Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Jerome) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 37) * Black Icing (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Aurora) * Maui Meringue (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 38) Thanksgiving * Acorn Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Freddy) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Cocoa Powder (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Burn) * Brown Sugar Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) * Fudge Brownies Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Alyssa) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 43) Christmas * Tree Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Samantha) * Festive Swirl Icing (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Lucinda) * Peppermint Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 47) * Frostcaps (Unlocked on Rank 48 with Monica) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 48) New Year * Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Xazzmine) * Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Maroon Icing (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Lucas) * Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 52) * Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 53 with Mike) * Countdown Crunch (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 53) Valentine's Day * Heart Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Shawna) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Valentine Powder (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Ida) * Chocolate Strawberry Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 57) * Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 58 with Jeff) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 58) St. Paddy's Day * Shamrock Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Lorenz) * Mint Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Green Icing (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Catherine) * Peach Filling (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 62) * Shamrock Sprinkles (Unlocked on Rank 63 with Dai) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 63) Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12